Alucard (Lords of Shadow)
|goals = Kill Dracula and avenge his mother's Death (failed) Help Simon kill Dracula (succeeded) Help Dracula kill Satan and Zobek (succeeded) |occupation = Knight of the Brotherhood of Light (formerly) Member of the Belmont Clan Vampire Hunter |family = Gabriel Belmont (father) Marie Belmont † (mother) Sypha Belnades † (wife) Simon Belmont (son) Selena (daughter-in-law) Victor Belmont † (descendant) |friends = Dracula, Simon Belmont, The Lost Soul |enemies = Satan, Zobek, Zobek's Lieutenant, Dracula (formerly) |type of hero = Revived Hope Bringer}} Alucard, previously known and born as Trevor Belmont, is one of the main protagonist of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow - Mirror of Fate. His quest begins 25 years after the events of Castlevania: Lords of Shadow. He is the son of Gabriel and Marie Belmont and is the father of Simon Belmont. He is voiced by Richard Madden, who also portrayed Robb Stark in Game of Thrones. Stuart Campbell voiced the character younger in Lords of Shadow 2. Marie gave birth to Trevor whilst Gabriel (who was unaware of the pregnancy) was away on a quest for The Brotherhood of Light. Knowing of Gabriel's eventual fate, The Brotherhood raised and trained Trevor until he reached adulthood. Trevor eventually married and had a son named Simon. As he discovered what happened to his father and knowing his own fate, Trevor decides to begin his journey to Dracula's castle in order to destroy the vampire lord, but not before telling his wife to take Simon to safety if he does not return from his quest in two days. During his quest, Trevor is mortally wounded by Dracula and dies, but not before gazing into the Mirror of fate and learning of Dracula's past and revealed himself to be his son. A remorseful Dracula tried to revive his son with his blood, but it appears not to work. Dracula then places Trevor into a coffin with the name Alucard on it, due to not knowing his son's name. Dracula would send his creatures to attack the brotherhood, where Trevor's son would witness his mother's death, and become a knight to kill Dracula years later. Years later, Trevor now known as Alucard is revived as a vampire and aids a now adult Simon in fighting and defeating Dracula. He also appears in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2, playing an important role, and being the hope Dracula needs to battle his own demons (mainly Inner Dracula). In addition, Alucard appears as a young child, who wants the mirror fixed as Dracula sees him as a return to his human side. He returns as a playable character in the DLC Revelations, showing how he collected Dracula's weapon in the castle, seeing his mother's spirit, and defeating Zobek's lieutenant. External links *Alucard at the Castlevania Wiki Navigation Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Tragic Category:Elementals Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Mastermind Category:Anti Hero Category:Immortals Category:Related to Villain Category:One-Man Army Category:Elderly Category:Hope Bringer Category:Wise Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Supporters Category:Monster Slayers Category:Knights Category:Demons Category:Heroes from the Past